The objective of this study is to assess for a difference in pravastatin and/or cyclosporine pharmacokinetics across the respective groups: 20 heart transplant patients son pravastatin and cyclosporine, 20 heart transplant patients on cyclosporine without pravastatin, 20 hyperlipidemic (non-transplant) patients on pravastatin alone.